


washing your back

by Imhilien



Series: Desires [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Desire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 04, Role-Playing Game, Sensuality, Showers, Stripping, Teasing, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Of course, Lucifer had a shower big enough for two.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	washing your back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Chloe sits in Lucifer’s penthouse.

“It’s so hot. Lucifer might be a while and I feel like a shower,” she said aloud. “He won’t even know.”

Unseen, Lucifer follows his love quietly as she heads towards the bathroom, a look of anticipation on his face. 

He admires the line of her body from behind, her gently swaying hips capture his hungry gaze. Her hair in its golden bun revealed the soft nape of her neck.

The Detective is bold and he’s in a mood to reward such boldness. Thoroughly.

With Lucifer following unbeknown to her, Chloe walked into the spacious bathroom, noting the scent of expensive cologne lingering in the air. Soft white towels were rolled and waiting to be used on a shelf.

“Now that’s a shower,” she remarked, giving a sigh of appreciation.

The shower was a big, marble walk-in one that was easily big enough for two. Or more, knowing Lucifer.

There’s a long marble counter with two wash basins and on a shelf beside it, is a variety of costly bottles and jars.

Chloe peered at them, eyebrows raised.

“How many hair products does a man need, anyway?” she said drolly.

Forgetting himself, Lucifer huffed.

The Detective looked quickly up at the copper framed mirror and her crystal blue gaze met his for a second. 

She gave a small smirk.

 _That’s a point to me,_ it clearly said.

All right, he had dropped out of their planned sexy time role playing for a moment, but it wasn’t really his fault, he grumbled to himself.

_He didn’t really have too many hair products, did he?_

No, of course not, he thought. He was a club owner and had a reputation to uphold. So there, checkmate Detective! 

She had been naughty though and such naughtiness will have to be punished. He had wilted slightly but now he feels himself hardening again.

Lucifer went back to pretending he was invisible for his Detective.

Chloe hummed as she started to prepare for a shower; she got a towel ready and laid down a bath mat to stand on when she had got out of the shower. Made sure there was enough soap (yes, something expensive), a clean wash cloth and some body lotion to rub on after when her body was dry (one that wasn’t too masculine scented for her skin).

Then she paused and lifted a finger to her lips.

“I’ve forgotten something,” she mused.

_Yes, me, Detective!! No, wait, what?_

“I’ll need something clean to wear afterwards. Of course, I’ll wear one of Lucifer’s shirts. He’s got dozens, he won’t miss one at all,” Chloe said cheerfully.

Lucifer tried not to whimper at the thought of his Detective wearing one of his shirts, her scent lingering in it afterwards. Again. He never treated those shirts any better than the other ones. Not too much. Hardly at all. 

The devil, brought low by his own shirts.

The Detective walked briskly from the bathroom and Lucifer followed, unable to resist even if they weren’t playing a game.

She strode up the stairs to his bedroom and paused a moment to gaze at the bed, a secret smile upon her face.

It took all of Lucifer’s self-control not to break character and sweep her off her feet, capture her lips in a heart-stopping kiss before taking them both to bed. He wants her so much…

Chloe went to the spacious wardrobe and opened it.

First, she brought out a black silk shirt and held it against her.

In a fake British accent, she said, “I’m Lucifer Morningstar, fancy British man! Yes, you want me. And you, you want me too.”

 _Punishment,_ Lucifer thought, trying not to laugh. _Lots and lots of punishment._

She put the shirt back into the wardrobe carefully and then after some rummaging, she brought out a bright purple shirt.

Chloe held it against her and then looked down at the shirt quizzically.

“I think I’d glow in the dark with this on,” she mused before returning it as well to the wardrobe.

Lucifer made himself _not_ pout, but it was difficult.

Finally, she brought out one of his tailored white shirts.

“Yeah, this will do,” she said fondly, running a hand gently down the fabric.

Lucifer tried not to whimper again.

Holding the shirt over one arm, Chloe strolled back to the bathroom, Lucifer her captivated shadow.

Walking back into the bathroom, she placed the shirt on one of a row of clothes hooks set into the wall.

Bending down, Chloe took off her ankle boots one by one and then her socks, giving Lucifer a lovely view of her shapely rear.

Humming to herself, she then slowly took off each item of clothing and put them on hooks. First, her blazer, then her trousers, which revealed long, toned legs.

Lucifer sighed appreciatively to himself.

Her top came off next, revealing a pale blue bra that matched her underwear. 

“That shower is going to feel so great,” she murmured.

She reached around herself to take off her bra, revealing firm, lovely breasts.

Lucifer’s gaze was dark and heated as he looked at her.

Lastly, Chloe removed her underwear.

_Yes, Detective!_

He almost forgot his cue as Chloe started stepping into the shower.

“Detect-“ he said huskily. He coughed and started again.

“Detective, who said you could use my shower without me?” he purred, advancing close to her.

Chloe squeaked adorably and lifted her hands to cover her breasts.

“Lucifer, I didn’t see you there,” she sputtered although there was laughter in her eyes, the minx.

“Well, I can see you now and what a lovely sight it is, Detective,” he appreciatively as his gaze ran up and down her body.

“If you’re going to have a shower, it’s only fair that I join you,” he continued. 

“If you want your back scrubbed, you’ll be doing it yourself,” Chloe sniffed and stepped into the shower and turned it on, her back pointedly to him.

Lucifer started slowly taking his clothes off. First his shirt, but then he looked down to admire his buff chest. 

He peeked towards the shower to see if she was looking, but true to her word, Chloe had her back to him and was busy washing herself. He thought he heard her chuckle under her breath, though.

His shoes and socks came off and then his belt buckle clicked as he started taking off his trousers.

Lastly, his black boxers (with little red devils on them) came off, freeing his arousal.

“Let me wash your back instead, Detective,” he purred as he stepped into the shower.

He admires the way the water cascades down over Chloe’s body, making her skin gleam and shimmer.

Approaching and kissing her hair from behind, he reached around her to take the wash cloth from her hand. Pressing against her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and with his other hand, he started gently washing her breasts, making appreciative noises.

Chloe whimpered in pleasure and squirmed against him, making him groan.

“Darling,” he said huskily, kissing and nipping down the side of her neck.

His free hand skims down over her stomach, teasing.

Chloe suddenly turns around in his arms and leans up to kiss him, her mouth hot and hungry against his, her hand reaching up to caress his hair.

He kisses her back urgently, grinding himself against her softness. The wash cloth falls forgotten on the shower floor. 

“Now,” she demands, her breath catching. 

With a groan, Lucifer pushes her back against the wall and lifting her legs so they can wrap around his waist, he thrusts into her warmth. And again, until he is fully within her. Surely he was made just for her, his darling.

He hears Chloe moan and he withdraws before pushing back in. She clutches at his shoulders and they establish a rhythm, rocking together as they gasp and pant, the water falling down on them warming and cleansing.

Lucifer tries to hold on for a little longer, but his self-control goes and he comes with a loud cry, his hips bucking against her.

Chloe comes quickly after him, her body clenching around him as she gasps his name in pleasure.

When they both come back to themselves, he whispers her name like a prayer against her neck. Lucifer picks up the wash cloth and cleans her again tenderly.

Once out of the shower, he gets the towel she had ready and starts gently drying her.

“Now, what’s this about borrowing a shirt from your fancy British man, Detective?” he purrs, a sparkle in his dark eyes.

She laughs and it’s like music to his ears.

FINIS


End file.
